To examine the photoelectric properties of rigid and fluid organic slutions as well as supensions of organic structues in non-polar media. Tunable pulsed dye lasers are used as well as CW and flash mode conventional sources. The systems range from benzene type derivatives for solutes, suspensions of microcrystals of chlorophyll in non-polar media and electrodeposited films of this substance as well. The photoelectricity seen probes question concerning electron (and hole) production, trapping, and transport in ordered and disordered organic systems.